csifandomcom-20200225-history
Manhattan Manhunt
Manhattan Manhunt is the seventh episode in season two of . It is the second part of a crossover with . Synopsis After escaping capture in Miami, serial killer Henry Darius travels to New York with a college student as his hostage in order to steal millions from her family's vault. Upon arriving, Darius kills a group of students in cold blood and leaves clues specifically for Mac of his whereabouts. Meanwhile, while in NY to assist on a case, Horatio is served with a subpoena when the newly appointed DA names him a suspect in an old murder case. Plot Escaped psychopathic spree killer Henry Darius (Dale) takes his hostage, wealthy heiress Alexa Endecott, to her apartment in Manhattan, where he forces her to open a family safe. When he sees it is empty, he shoots Alexa and three friends of her younger sister, who were partying downstairs. Mac Taylor recalls that Darius said he was going to "make things right". It transpires that Alexa's sister Sarah witnessed the crime from the service elevator and then went to school, trying to pretend that it was just a dream. Mac also finds out that the Endecott family doctor, Dr. Miles Feldstein, was also the expert witness at Henry Darius' competency hearing, and the doctor told Darius about the 3 million dollars Alexa would receive on her 21st birthday. Later, Darius sets up a meeting with Mac on a subway train. He reveals that he cannot control his killer instincts, and wants the CSIs to tell him why he killed his victims. Meanwhile, Stella Bonasera and Horatio Caine track down Albert "Big Al" Grafton, the man who bought the gun used in the murder of Lydia Johnson, for which Darius was convicted. The seller is identified as Vincent "Rosie" Rosetti, a convicted felon hired to threaten Lydia and her husband James, but the gun went off during a struggle and killed Lydia. "Rosie" is arrested and questioned by Stella and Horatio, and is told by Horatio that he will be taken back to Miami and given the death penalty. Evidence from the biometric lock on the family safe reveals that Sarah Endecott stole the $3 million, and the CSIs track her down to Tiffany's jewellery store, but only find half of the money on her. Mac eventually deduces that Dr. Feldstein's secretary has the money; she convinced Sarah to steal it and split the takings. Stella has some shocking news from the DNA lab: a comparison of Alexa Endecott and Henry Darius's blood has revealed they're siblings; the two share the same father. Tom Endecott feigns shock but Mac reminds him of a paternity suit lodged against him twenty-three years previously. Meanwhile, Darius has returned to the Endecott apartment and convinces Sarah to let him in, but Mac and Horatio are there to take him into custody. Horatio returns to Miami, first calling Lydia Johnson's son to tell him that his mother's killer has been caught. In a holding cell, Mac tells Darius that he'll be extradited to Miami, where he will face the death penalty. When Darius dismisses this, flattered at the interest Mac has taken in the case, Mac is disgusted and tells Darius to "rot in hell". Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * David Caruso as Horatio Caine * James Badge Dale as Henry Darius * Michael Gross as Tom Endecott * Kat Dennings as Sarah Endecott * Evan Parke as Albert Grafton/Big Al * Peyton List as Alexa Endecott * Carlos Leon as Vince Rosetti * Robyn Lively as Secretary * Rick Hoffman as Dr. Miles Feldstein * Alicia Coppola as Carmen Cavallo * Kandis Erickson as Paige * Andrew St. John as Dalton * Samantha Lockwood as Samantha * Lisa Canning as Lydia Johnson * Brian Lloyd as Window Washer * Alan Marco as Subpoena Server * John Dalesandro as Maitre'D * Damani Roberts as Adam See Also 207 Category:CSI: New York Season 2 Category:Crossover Episodes